An Ameowsing MC
by The Author of Fanfiction
Summary: Marinette's class are having an audition to be an M.C, and she's the judge! All is going well until Adrien steps up and give his little comedic script... (sorry my summary sucks!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! As some of you know, I still have another ML CN fanfic that isn't complete yet. I'm still working on that one, but while you wait, please read my newest one-shot (Maybe...) ML CN fanfic. This is very lightly based on something that happened to me. Now enjoy!**

 **I definitely don't own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Any characters or setting does not belong to me.**

Marinette ran down to the classroom, excited. Today was the day of the M.C audition for their class' talent show, and she is going to be one of the judges, along with Mme. Bustier and Rose. She bursted into the classroom, on time for once. Alya grinned at her friend's enthusiasium as she cried out,

"Who's ready for the M.C. audition?!"

The whole class cheered. Marinette's eyes scanned the room. Nathenael was sketching in his sketch book. Kim and Alix were arguing about who would do better. Mylene and Ivan were cheerfully chatting about the talent show. Juleka was helping Rose set up the desks for the judges in the front. Sabrina was putting makeup on Chloe, while she was boasting about how perfect she'll be and how she'll win immediately. Nino and Alya were discussing about how they'll do their script. Max was looking on his watch to count when the audition would start. Finally, Marinette's eyes landed on Adrien. She sighed as he looked over his piece of paper with his gorgeous, radiant smile. _Adrien will probably win one of the M.C. spots,_ Marinette thought dreamily. _He's so perfect, that he can win anything!_

"Marinette!" a voice called out. She looked up and saw Mme. Bustier gesturing towards her. "It's time to start!"

"Coming!" she replied, standing up and scurrying over to the desk for the judges. The three judges sat down, with a white board and marker in front of them. All the students auditioning stood up and in a line. It started with Chloe, then Kim, Alix, Max, Adrien, Nino, and finally, Alya. Marinette clapped her hands and the room got quiet.

"Okay, everyone. This is how it'll work," she announced loudly. "One person will come up, make up a script, along with some jokes or puns (where she visibly cringe), and we will give points from one to ten. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, first try out!"

Chloe marched to the center of the room, as if she were a model. Sabrina clapped enthusiastically.

"Peasants! All of you should know me, since I am the mayor's daughter, the magnificent, gorgeous, spectacular, Chloe!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Chloe's monologue.

"Of course, since I'm the best, I am going to be the M.C, so bowed down before me!" she ordered, which no one but Sabrina obeyed. Finally, Chloe walked back to her seat, with Sabrina clapping once again. Then, the judges gave their scores. Mme. Bustier gave a 2, Marinette gave a 1 out of pity, and Rose gave a 3, from the kindness of her heart.

"Excuse me?! How could I have gotten that low score?!" Chloe demanded. "I'm going to tell Daddy abot this!" They all ignored her as Marinette called out, "Next!"

The audition rolled on, each scores getting higher. The audience gave weak chuckles at Kim's attempt at making lame, common jokes. They snickered at Alix's sarcastic remarks and pretended to be watching attentively at Max's lectur- I mean script. Finally, it was Adrien's turn.

Marinette almost swooned when he walked on stage, smiling cheerfully at the audience. _He's going to win for sure,_ she thought silently as he gave a quick glimpse at his paper. But what he said next nearly made her fall off her chair.

"Hey guys! You must be feeling _pawsitively_ excited for the M.C audition today!" he gave a smirk, which reminded Marinette of a certain black cat she knew.

"All of you are absolutely _clawsome_ for being patient and waiting through all the students trying out! And I'm not _kitten_ when I say you're _ameowzing_ audience with a good _cattitude!_ It's definitely worth _pro-cat-sinating_ to write this script for _purrfect_ audience like you, so thanks! Look forward to the talent show this _Scaturday (Saturday)_!"

With each pun Adrien said with a grinning face, Marinette forgot to admire her crush, groaned, cringed, and winced at all the Chat-like puns. Finally, he bowed to the crowd, who were all laughing, giggling, and clapping, including Mme. Bustier and Rose. The judges wrote out his score on their whiteboards. Mme. Bustier gave a 10. Rose gave a 10. They all turned to Marinette, who slowly put up her board, which read,

".5"  
For three seconds, everyone was silent. They all gaped at her astonished, especially Alya, who thought that she would give her crush a perfect score. Adrien gave her another Chat-like smirk.

"What, you don't like my _pawsitively purrfect clawsome_ puns?" he winked.

"NO." Marinette deadpanned.

Adrien dramatically put his hand on his heart. " _Meowch! You wound me!"_ He gave her a cheesy grin. Marinette dropped her head on the table. "Please move on!" she groaned.

"Don't you mean _purr-rety pawlease?"_ he gave a final mocking smirk. Marinette looked towards Nino pleadingly. "Go now, Nino. Please!"

Once they all recovered from their shock, Nino gave his speech, followed by Alya. The three judges decided to give to roles of the two M.C. to Nino and Alya, who had good experience. Marinette stubbornly refused to give the spot to Adrien, for unknown reasons. Once the day ended, as Adrien waited for his ride, he saw Marinette and started running towards her.

Meanwhile, Marinette was quietly talking to Tikki.

"Chat would've enjoyed Adrien's speech, huh?" Marinette snorted.

"Yeah, he definitely would," Tikki agreed, with relief that Marinette didn't connect the dots.

"Hey, Marinette!" a voice called out to her.

Marinette jumped and Tikki hid back into her purse.

"A-A-Adrien?" she stuttered. "Um... Uh... Um, what, do you need?" She panicked the inside, the puns long forgotten, until Adrien gave a cheesy grin and said,

"Thanks for being such a pawsome judge!"

Marinette froze and Adrien gave a laugh.

"What? Chat got your tongue?"

That was the last straw. Marintte's patience blew out and she glared at him, which Alya thought she'll never do.

"ADRIEN..." she seethed. He smirked and started to run.

"ADRIEN!" she yelled, and started chasing after him around the school's ground until his ride came.

"See you tomorrow, Mari!" he said cheerfully, any last sign of his puns were gone and he was back to looking like his perfect self. Marinette shook her head and smiled.

"See you tommorow!"

As the wondow scrolled up, Adrien watched as the school got farther away and gave one last evil smirk. He may not have won the M.C. audition, but he got something even better...

 **And that's it! This might be the end, or there might be another chapter, but time will tell! In the meantime, please check out my other story! Now,** _ **paw-lease**_ **leave a review!** _ **Cat-ch**_ **ya later!**


	2. Update!

**Hello, fellow Miraculous readers! This is not a new chapter, but an update on what's going to be happening. So because my profile looks a bit blank as of now, I decided to put a Q &A on it. Basically, until the end of this year, all you you readers can ask me any questions about myself. The only rules are:**

 **You can't ask any personal questions like about my age, school, grade, or where I live. For questions about physical appearances, I'll answer them vaguely.**

 **Ask me the questions via PM. Otherwise, I won't answer any questions through the review section.**

 **Please, please, please be polite when asking me. I am not a fan of seeing or using curse words, so please respect that.**

 **If I see a repeated question, I won't answer it, but refer back to the repeated one.**

 **And that's all! I'll try my best to answer whatever question I can. And BTW, the next chapter will hopefully be coming out soon. Sorry for the delay; I'm working on it!**


End file.
